No Below
"No Below" (em português, Nada Abaixo) é uma música da banda americana Speedy Ortiz de seu primeiro álbum de estúdio Major Arcana. A música é tocada no quarto da Chloe quando Chloe Price acorda em "Despertar", e também na gameplay de 9 minutos com Chloe e David. Letra Inglês= Inglês : You didn't know me when you were a kid : In trouble at school, alone at lunch again : I didn't know you when I broke my knee : Spent the summer on crutches and everybody teased : Except for this one friend I almost forgot : You didn't know me, but he knew me best : The weight of my brain and the fear of my cold head : You never saw me, interred in the ice : My friend tried to melt, but he couldn't thaw me out right : So I got ditched freezing, alone with my thoughts : And I once said I was better off just being dead : Better off just being dead, without my old friend : True, I once said, I was better off just being dead : But I didn't know you yet : You didn't know me, but you got cold, too : And your mind was heavy, and you thought you might lose it : Well everything fucked up, we both felt before : I'm glad for it all if it got us where we are : With you in the boat there, I almost forgot : How I was once said, I was better off just being dead : Better off just being dead, I didn't know you yet : And you might've said, you were better off just being dead : But I'm looking out for you, my friend, I'm looking : I didn't know you when you were a kid : But swimming with you, it sure feels like I did |-|Tradução= Tradução : Você não me conhecia quando era criança : Com problemas na escola, sozinho no almoço de novo : Eu não te conhecia quando quebrei meu joelho : Passei o verão de muletas e todos tiravam sarro : Exceto por este amigo que eu quase esqueci : Você não me conhecia, mas ele me conhecia melhor : O peso do meu cérebro e o medo da minha cabeça fria : Você nunca me viu, enterrada no gelo : Meu amigo tentou derreter, mas ele não conseguia me descongelar direito : Então fui deixada congelando, sozinha com meus pensamentos : E mesmo eu tendo dito que seria melhor eu estar morta : Melhor eu estar morta, sem o meu velho amigo : É verdade, eu disse uma vez, que seria melhor eu estar morta : Mas eu não te conhecia ainda : Você não me conhecia, mas ficou frio também : E sua mente estava pesada, e você pensou que poderia surtar : Bem, está tudo fodido, nós dois pensávamos antes : Fico feliz por tudo se foi isso que nos trouxe onde estamos : Com você lá no barco, eu quase me esqueci : De como eu disse uma vez que seria melhor eu estar morta : Melhor eu estar morta, eu não te conhecia ainda : E você pode ter dito, que seria melhor você estar morto : Mas estou procurando você, meu amigo, estou procurando : Eu não te conheci quando você era criança : Mas nadando com você, dá a sensação de que conheci Interpretação A música "No Below" relata a adolescência difícil de Chloe, sua depressão, problemas com abandono e seu relacionamento com Max e Rachel. Pensando que sua melhor amiga havia a abandonado sem mais nem menos (o que a música descreve como ser deixada congelando), Chloe considerou que seria melhor estar morta sem sua antiga amiga (Max). E então ela encontrou Rachel e viu que ela tem o mesmo de sentimento de ter finalmente encontrado uma pessoa que a entende e confia nela. As últimas duas frases da música''"Eu não te conheci quando você era criança"'' // "Mas nadando com você, dá a sensação de que conheci" revelam que o gelo onde a narradora estava anteriormente congelada agora derreteu e virou água, graças à sua recém-formada amizade. Isso por fim relata o relacionamento de Chloe e Rachel. Vídeos Speedy Ortiz - "No Below" Life is Strange Before the Storm - Trailer de Gameplay - Chloe & David - LEGENDADO PT-BR Referências Navegação en:No Below ru:No Below Categoria:Trilha Sonora (Prequel) Categoria:Life is Strange: Before the Storm Categoria:Músicas Licenciadas